


Diaries of an resurrected wriggler

by Vanta22exual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Btw the Major chara death is just the Prologue, Its probs going to be hella fluffy, Other, the hell do I tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle, Karkat employs the ultimate game shenanigans to revive the others. But the whole thing has a nasty side effect of him dying. With mostly heavy hearts, the other trolls move on to the new planet that waits for them in the newly created universe. </p><p>Preparations are made, the Mothergrub is hatched, and everything seems normal. To everyones shock however, only a few days later, an bright red egg is found in the caverns with no material ever having been given to the Mothergrub. With Kankri denying having anything to do with it, the egg is closely monitored until it hatches. </p><p>And when it does, the resemblance is uncanny. Its Karkat! Seems that the shouty mutant got another chance at life. Fast forward about three sweeps, and Karkat finds himself spending every week at another bloodlines hive since everyone is busy with setting up the new planet for the revival of their race. Together with reported sightings of unidentified figures lurking around, shenanigans are bound to take place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The battlefield was a mess. Craters everywhere, blood staining the ground and bodies strewn about. And in the middle of it was Karkat. Karkat Vantas, mutantblooded troll from the planet Alternia, a proud 7 and a half sweeps, and he was currently screaming his lungs out. But he wasn't screaming because he was angry, or because he had suffered some fatal wound. No. He was screaming because once more, everything was lost. Lord English might be gone, but at what price? Everyone else was dead as well.

The Cancer was on his knees, screaming at the sky, letting his anger and grief power his actions. Something definitely came of it. Perhaps it was his role as a Hero of Blood, perhaps it was Skaia reacting to the emotions of the troll, or perhaps it was just some shenanigans of the game, but slowly, a portal opened, big and bright. One wasn't even able to see the other side. And one by one, they stepped out, clearly confused at this turn of events.

The other trolls. Karkats friends. But it seemed that their dancestors also had found their way here. By the time everyone had stepped through and the portal closed, Karkat was laying on the ground, his screaming having subsided, his movements stopped. At first, the others thought he was sleeping, resting after the battle and whatever he had done to bring them back. But once they stepped closer, it became painfully obvious what really was the matter.

Karkat was dead.

He must have had used up the rest of his energy to revive his friends, giving up his own life for theirs. Grief quickly spread through the group, silent and not-so-silent tears were spilled but eventually, they moved on. The kids were long gone, having moved on to somewhere unknown to the trolls. Eventually, they all agreed that they had to move on as well, finish the game and claim their reward.  
With heavy hearts, Karkat was buried before the group moved on, heading forwards the hive shaped door that had opened itself up in the center of Skaia. They opened the door, stepped through, and with that, a new life began for all of them.

Now, the planet they arrived on still had a lot of work to be done before it was suitable for the resurrection of their race. Hives needed to be built, lusii needed to be bred, the Mothergrub needed to be hatched. That was one of the first things they did after building shelters for themselves. After a suitable cavern had been chosen, Kanaya and Porrim went down to deposit the matriorb, watching it hatch into a virgin mothergrub. However, when they came to check up on the large moth-like beast the next day, they were in for quite a surprise. Beside the Mothergrub, without any kind of material having been submitted to it, was an egg. But not any egg. It was an egg with a bright candy red shell. Needless to say, once the information got to the others, there was an uproar.

All 23 of them huddled around the egg, everyone seemingly having their own theory of how it got there, one more outrageous then the last. Although, eventually, the only thing they could do was wait for it to hatch. And so they did. Days blended into weeks, and yet, there was not a single movement from the egg. The first of them already mused that maybe it was just some sort of test run, maybe to check if the Mothergrub even could produce eggs at all. But one day, there was word from Porrim that the egg was moving.

Within minutes, they had all gathered around and watched as the egg shook and cracked. Once there was a small hole, an all too familiar red greeted them. Then two wriggly legs,another two, and one last set of legs before finally the small one freed its head.The resemblance was uncanny. It HAD to be Karkat. The grub looked around, squeaking quietly at those strange figures that surrounded it. This would be the start of something new, that much was sure. The planet was on its way to being ready for grubs to hatch and be raised, Karkat was back, and overall, everything seemed okay for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Social Justice and how to avoid it: A day at Kankri's**

Three sweeps. Three long, painful sweeps. And the work wasnt just about to end. Kankri sat at his table, writing down the list of rules and regulations that Terezi had handed him yesterday. He had signed up for scribe work together with the Lejions. After all, there wasnt much to preach about anymore, especially with the same people. The mothergrub wasnt yet ready to fully produce grubs, even with that small miracle that had happened three sweeps ago.  
  
"Kankri...?"  
  
Speak of the devil. Kankri whirled around in his chair, coming face to face with the wriggler, who was standing in his doorway, pyjamas still in place, the plush of his old Custodian that Kurloz had been kind enough to make clutched to his chest. And his face dissolved in tears.  
  
"Another nightterror?"  
  
A small nod from the wriggler. Oh well, he was ought to take a break anyway, he had been sitting here for a good few hours. Ever since he had tucked Karkat into bed in fact. Beds, that was something the Alternian trolls still had to get used to it seemed. Nobody really knew how sopor slime was produced, so they never really bothered with building recuperacoons. Instead, they had taken to the human alternative, which had been suggested by Cronus. Beds werent too bad, they were comfry, maybe not as embracing as a pod full of slime, but enough blankets almost archived the same effect.

Standing up and stretching himself, he moved to pick Karkat up, gently shooshing him. The little one was plauged by the nightterrors ever since he was hatched. From what they managed to gather from him, they were most likley memories from the more violent happenings of his session of the game. Not exactly the best thing a wriggler could see in thier sleep.   
  
"Shhh Karkat. Would you like to tell me about it?"  
  
A headshake, as predicted. They were still trying to figure out a way to stop those nightterrors. Most of them were adults, or at least at an age where they could handle the worse terrors that came with not sleeping in sopor slime. But they all were rather concerned as to what it might do to the psyche of such a young troll. Usally wrigglers at Karkats age were under no circumstances allowed to sleep without sopor slime, but then again, they couldnt do anything about that.

Sighing quietly, he rocked on the balls of his feet, trying to soothe Karkat enough for him to stop crying. He had to admit, he himself had changed quite a bit since he became pretty much the main custodian to Karkat. After all, it only made sense that another troll with his bloodcolor would be raising Karkat, right? But then again, thigns werent quite that easy. It seemed that so many of the others still mistrusted his ability to handle the wriggler, so they had come to a deal. Karkat would spend a week at every bloodcolors hive before coming to spend a month at Kankri's. That way, Karkat got contact outside of Kankris tightly knit group of trolls he regulary associated with, and learned from the various others.

As it was, this was already the last day of the current month that Karkat was spending at Kankri's hive, so tomorrow, Kankri would have to drop him off at the Megido's to spend a week there. By all means, the elder mutant wasnt exactly happy with that. Call it custodial instinct, but he just didnt like to be away from Karkat all too long by now. But hey, he could always go and visit the wriggler, couldnt he? Of course he could.

By now, Karkat had finally calmed down, reduced to small hiccups and sleepy murmurs. Looking back at his work, Kankri decided to call it a day, and go to sleep a little earlier then usual. He was rather tired anyway, so it might be for the better.

"I dun wanna sleep 'lone again...." Came the sleepy protest from the young Cancer was Kankri had moved to bring him back into his respiteblock. Well, perhaps. just this one time...

"Okay. But this is the last time Karkat. You cannot sleep in my bed every night." He didnt even get a reply this time, the yonug troll already having drifted off to sleep again. As infuriating as the little one could get, at moments like these, Kankri was happy to call himself his stand-in custodian. Moving into his own respiteblock, he simply toed off his shoes and slipped into bed, Karkat curled into him. Hopefully the poor wriggler would get some sleep now.

"...kri. Kank....KANKRI!"

Suddenly the elder Cancer snapped awake, disoriented and sleep still clinging to his eyes.

"Wha- uff...." Was all he manged to get out when he suddenly got hit full force with a rather heavy young troll right in the stomach. What a way to start his day. Sighing and running a hand through the mess he called his hair, he looked at Karkat, eyes still not quite willing to open. "...yeah?"  
  
"You're supposed ta drop me off at 'dia's today!" Was the all too happy reply, Karkat basically bouncing with excitement.

Oh, right, the whole 'Karkat spends a week at every of his friends hives' thingy was starting up again, wasnt it? That also meant not having the wriggler around for a good 3 months, and honestly, Kankri wasnt really looking forward to it.

"Yes yes. I know, okay? Lemme just get up. You're not supposed to be there until after midnight anyway so calm down." Kankri yawned, motioning for Karkat to stand up so he could do the same. Once both of the Cancers were awake and standing, the usual day routine went on as usual. Dressing, fighting over what to have for breakfeast only for it ending on pancakes like usual, Kankri standing at the stove for about half an hour trying to get everything right, eating in silence, toothbrushing, and then there was a small period of time in which each Vantas had some time to thier own. The elder rubyblood used it to contiue with his work, and he was pretty sure that Karkat was off playing somewhere.

As he wrote, an idea came to mind. Back when he was small, he remembered keeping a diary to keep track of his thoughts during the night. Maybe, just maybe, if Karkat wrote down his thoughts as well, it would keep his thinkpan clear enough so that the worst of the nightterrors would be kept out? Hell, it was worth a shot. As Kankri went to make dinner he called Karkat over, to for one set the table, and on the other hand to talk to him.

With some grumbling, the young troll did as he was told, setting the table for them both. It was pretty obvious that he was already excited for his week at the Megidos hive, he was practically buzzing, and dinner didnt seem to go fast enough for him. Soon enough, both of them were seated at the table over a nice grubloaf, and Karkat was already digging in. Kankri was slower with eating, and watched Karkat with mild amusement. But eventually, he decided to get the question out before the wriggler would be gone.

"Karkat, I have been thinking." It earned him a faked shocked gasp from Karkat, a small giggle following soon after only to be silenced by a stern look from Kankri. "As I said, I have been thinking. Maybe keeping a diary would do you some good."  
  
"A what?" The wriggler tilted its head, not really familiar was the concept of such a piece of documentation yet.

"A diary Karkat. Its where you write down your thoughts and what happened to you during the day. Sort of like yor own personal history book."

"Ohhh! That makes sense. I guess. But, why would it be good for me?"

"Because going over what you experienced and thought that night might help you keep your head clear when you go to sleep in the morning."

At that, Karkat went quiet, seeming to brood over the idea. Kankri decided to let the issue rest and let the wriggler decide for himself. Usually he would just push his point until someone saw reason, but living with a young troll forced him to rethink his ways and choose his words more carefully. It perhaps had made him a more friendly troll to be around, but he might not even have noticed that for himself.

As they got ready to depart to the Megido's hive to deliver Karkat there, Kankri kneeled infront of the wriggler to be on his eye level. "In case you might want to think about the whole diary thing again, here." With that, he handed him a small journal which had a pen bound to it on a small red stripe of cloth. Karkat nodded smiling as he stored the gift in his backpack. "Okay Kankri! I will think about it again." And with that, they set off.

Soon enough, they had delivered Karkat to the burgundybloods, and Kankri was on his way back to his hive again. The night seemed to fly by quickly, and moring was approaching already as Aradia found Karkat in the recreationblock, sitting at the coffeetable and writing in the journal that Kankri gave him. She left him to his own devices until he was finished writing, but then she ushered him into bed. As Karkat was slowly drifting off to sleep, his mind was surprisingly clear, unlike usual, when everything seemed to be a mess of memories and other things. Maybe Kankri wasnt so wrong about this whole diary thing after all.

_'Dear diary,_

_Today Kankri told me to start writing in you. Its a bit weird, an I don really know if I really like it yet, but I guess I can at least try. Kankri usually doesnt do bad things. Exept that one time when he punched big bro Tuna by accident. But then again, that was an accident. He didnt mean it! But pssst. You didnt read that from me. Anyway, I guess this isnt so bad after all. Maybe it ll really help me like Kankri said! Well, I will hafta find out! Okay then, thats it for now. Tormorow i ll tell you more. Bye!'_


End file.
